SWORD SHEILD
by TheRaichux3
Summary: This is what happens when someone plays against an Infinity sword that spams sword shield. READ ON YOUR OWN RISK. Yes, the tears are delicious and the salt is real. Rated T because Trix are for kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I just fought a sword shield-x spaming Infinity sword. Mind you 90 percent of this is made up. Yes theres cursing and i didn't really try on the grammar. Enjoy!**

**SWORD ****SHIELD**

There once was a boy on the computer, deciding to play elsword because why not? Suddenly he flips his desk after losing a game. In the text of the game, it said LOL GG 2 EZ LRN 2 PLAY NOOB even though all he did was spam one particular move. Sword Shield.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, EFF THIS GAME, WHAT THE HELL WHERE THEY THINKING GIVING INFINITY SWORD SWORD SHIELD!? WHAT KIND OF CRACK WERE THEY SMOKING!? WHY WOULD THEY GIVE IT TO INFINITY SWORD TOO!? INFINITY SWORD. INFINITY SWOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!? THEY WEREN'T IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS, ADD MUST HAVE CREATED THIS GAWD DAMN GAME BECAUSE DOING THAT IS 'FRIGGEN INSANE!" The boy flips his table again "THIS GAME GIVES MY NIGHTMARES NIGHTMARES, THIS IS GAME CAME FROM A SHIT'S SHIT! WHY CANT I JUST UNINSTALL THIS GAME!? EFF THIS GAME YO'. AFF THIS GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEE" The boy starts going on a rampage, flipping everything he could see. His TV, His fan, His gaming systems, his house, yes, he flips his house. Then he runs off flipping more houses.

**Flashback **

There was a man sitting on a desk. He had cocaine all over his desk, and he was sniffing as much as he could. he stuffs it all on his face. Suddenly a man bursts through the room door.

"SIR! We need a move sheath knight can use at the very beginning of his job!"

"GIVE HIM A MOVE THAT MAKES EVERYONE FLINCH AROUND HIM!"

"B-But sir, that would be kind of over powered. Think of the rage the players would have!" The man that had cocaine runs up to the other man.

"Here, have some cocaine" he said. With that, he shoves cocaine in his mouth.

"YOUR IDEA IS GENIUSSSSSSSSS" The man bolts out of the room.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE RAGE?"

"FUCK THE RAGE!"

"NOW HOW SHOULD WE BUFF ARA!?"

"SHOULDN'T WE NOT BE HIGH BEFORE WE BUFF HER?"

"COCAINE IS DELICIOUS!"

**dont get me wrong i like the creators of this game but if they have a wiff of cocaine one more time im done**


	2. Chapter 2

**idk why i made this i was bored**

SWORD SHEIEEIDIEELD

There is a meeting going on in elsword inc. There is a group of people and tons and tons of cocaine and other drugs on the table. They needed all of them for this. There was only one guy out of all of them that actually didn't take any drugs

"OKAY SO WE NEED A SKILL FOR ELESIS'S 3RD JOB"

"We should change around Elesis's skills a bit, i mean, they kindaa reselmble Elsword's a bit. I know they're siblings and a-" A bag of cocaine is shoved in his face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE SOME IDEA POWDER"

"This is coca-"

"DO IT OR YOUR FIRED"

"But sir-"

"DID I FRIGGEN STUTTER" the man sighs and sniffs in some cocaine.

"OH MY FUCKING GAWD THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING IDEA POWDER EVER"

"I KNOW RIGHT? OK SO WE NEED A SKILL FOR ELESIS'S 3RD JOB PATH, THE FIRST SKILL SHE'LL GET IS... NO, WE CANT USE SWORD SHIELD... I KNOW! SLICE SHIELD! THIS SHIELD MAKES SWORDS COME AROUND ELESIS AND HURTS HER ENEMIES!"

"BUT THATS COPYING ELSWORD!"

"OKAY OKAY FINE, THESE SWORDS WILL STUN THE ENEMY! THAT WAY ITS COMPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETLY DIFFERENT"

"FUCKING GENIUS!" A man bursts through the door. He had cocaine in his face.

"GIVE THIS MAN A PROMOTION"

**if this happens I CALLED IT**


	3. why am i doing this

idk anymore

meanwhile the creators of elsword

blah blah blah cocaine cocaine blah blah blah you get the idea

"OKAY SIR WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW!?"

"LETS MAKE A SUPER BADASS ELESIS THAT CONTROLS BLOOD"

"HOW THE HELL IS SHE ABLE TO DO THAT"

"I DONT FING KNOW"

"GENIUS! WHATS NEXT SIR!?" a man calmly enters the room. Hes not on cocaine so yeah

"Sir, Some of us have been talking, and we all agreed that we should put in new skill cut ins for everyone,"

"THAT'S ACTUALLY NOT BAD, OKAY GO FOR IT"

"Yes sir!" He leaves the room

"WHAT WILL HER FIRST JOB STORY BE SIR"

"LET LUICHEL SAY "OKAY ELESIS YOUR TOO NICE BECOME MEANER AND SOMEHOW GAIN THE POWER TO CONTROL BLOOD OUT OF NOWHERE"

"GENIUS!" the man who talked about the skill cut ins calmly enters the room.

"Sir, we got the skill cut ins for everyone but Rena, is this a good picture?" he shows everyone renas new skill cut ins.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME "

"...What?"

"YOU HEARD ME PUT MORE BEWBS ON THIS PIECE OF CRAP"

"Uh... Sir.."

"NO DONT BACK TALK ME!"

"I don't thi-"

"I DONT CARE GO MAKE THEM HUGE" the man quietly leaves

"OKAY SIR, WHAT SHOULD WE HAVE NEXT!?"

"GIVE THE NEW CLASS ANOTHER VERSION OF SWORD SHIELD"

"BUT WAIT ISN'T THAT COPYING ELSWORD COMPLETELY?"

"OKAY OKAY WE'll MAKE THE ATTACKS HEAL HER"

"PERFECT!"

1 year later

the guy who flipped tables is back after going to a mental hospital, he sits down on the computer.

"okay so lets check out how elsword was doing" five minutes later he sees a picture that says "WILLIAM PHORU PLAYABLE CHARACTER CONFIRMED"

**5 bucks william phoru will be a new character**

**I actually dont know if DK/CA even controls blood it was a wild guess dont kill me pls**


End file.
